When You're Drunk
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: ...You're going crazy, Naruto. Begitulah yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke yang kedua tangannya terjerat oleh borgol yang diikatkan di punggung kursi, sedangkan Naruto yang tengah mabuk seperti kehilangan akal dan mulai mengerjai tubuh Sasuke dengan gencar. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat uke-nya berperilaku buas seperti itu karena tak dapat melakukan apapun saat ini. Warn: Lemon, BxB/Slash.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _I own nothing_ :3

Warning: OOC (mungkin), AU, Lemon/Yaoi/BxB, PWP (porn w/o plot-kayaknya)

Sasuke x Naruto

Humor, Romance

RnR~

* * *

.

.

.

"O—oi… dobe," suara berat itu terdengar sedikit terbata, tak sedingin biasanya. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang terenal akan ketampanannya yang hampir tak tertandingi diseluruh penjuru Konoha kini harus menahan diri untuk tak melukai karakter _cool and composed _hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Oh… kalau yang dimaksud dengan sepele adalah dengan kedua tangan diikat dengan borgol yang dikaitkan di punggung kursi, apakah masih dapat dikategorikan sebagai hal sepele?

"Ada apa Teme?" Jawab seseorang yang kini tengah sibuk menanggalkan satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang menutupi tubuh seorang Uchiha. Wajahnya memerah, sedikit linglung, dengan mulut yang meracaukan kata-kata yang mirip suara tengah berkumur. Well, katakanlah bocah tujuh belas tahun bersurai spike durian bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini tengah teler _aka_ mabuk. Botol-botol bir berserakan di sekitar kakinya, ada 4 botol kemasan sekali minum dan ada sebuah botol beling yang isinya sudah habis diminum oleh Naruto seorang diri.

Ditegaskan lagi, seorang diri.

Naruto cegukan beberapa kali sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri ketika kancing kemeja Sasuke telah berhasil dia lepas hampir setengahnya, mengekspos dada bidang pemuda Uchiha yang terlihat hampir tanpa cela. Naruto yang tertawa tak terkontrol mendadak diam dan bibirnya langsung cemberut. Sebelah tangannya dijulurkan dan mulai meraba permukaan dada Sasuke yang membuat pemuda bersurai raven model pantat ayam itu memicingkan sebelah matanya, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga dirinya untuk tenang. Walaupun nampaknya hal itu hampir percuma karena sekarang kakinya bergerak-gerak tak beraturan untuk mengendalikan kejut-kejut kecil yang dihasilkan dari sentuhan ujung jari Naruto di dadanya.

"Uh… kulitmu pucat sekali Teme… kau terlihat seperti mayat," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa dan cegukan di saat yang sama.

"Apa yang telah merasukimu, Dobe?" Suara Bass Sasuke terdengar lebih pelan, lebih bergetar, dan kurang dingin untuk ukuran seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Apa karena tubuhnya yang kini memanas akibat sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Naruto? Atau mungkin karena dirinya sudah tak bisa mempertahankan karakter cool di depan Naruto yang kini memasang ekspresi (yang walaupun tengah mabuk) erotis? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke yang tahu alasannya.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya santai sambil cegukan sekali, "hanya saja aku kesal karena sudah lebih dari sebulan kita tak melakukan _itu_," ucap Naruto dengan nada nakal dan ekspresi sensual yang membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah sekali.

"Kau selalu bilang, _'Nanti Dobe, aku capek'_ atau _'Aku sedang tidak mood'_," ucap Naruto dengan wajah cemberut yang membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah karena dirinya berkali-kali menolak ajakan Naruto.

"Kau terlihat amat putus asa," ucap Sasuke sambil meringis ketika tonjolan di dadanya disentuh Naruto.

"Karena aku sangat menginkan dirimu," ucap Naruto dengan wajah setengah cemberut dan wajah yang kini merah padam. Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk, dirinya merasa amat malu untuk mengatakan hal seperti _'sangat menginkan dirimu'_ pada Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha dengan kedua tangan terikat itu kemudian mendengus pelan, wajahnya kini sedikit merona ketika Naruto kembali menanggalkan kemeja Sasuke dengan giginya. Kedua tangan Naruto kini tengah menjelajah bagian belakang tubuh pemuda Uchiha. Kancing kemeja telah terbuka semua hingga tubuh bagian atas Sasuke kini telah terekspos secara sempurna (walaupun kemejanya tak dilepaskan karena kedua tangan Sasuke tengah terikat).

"Teme… uh…," Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak mengerang ketika wajah Naruto dibenamkan di pangkal celananya, tepat di tempat _miliknya_ yang kini telah menegang dengan amat keras. Celananya terasa amat penuh dan Sasuke merasa sedikit kesakitan akibatnya. Naruto yang mabuk kemudian menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di tempat itu, membuat Sasuke melengkungkan punggungnya, menahan kejut-kejut yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hehehe…," Naruto terkekeh pelan kemudian kedua tangannya mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang celana Sasuke, kemudian dengan giginya dia membuka risleting celana Sasuke. "Aaaahhhh," Naruto melihat tonjolan yang menegang di balik boxer Sasuke, mendesah dengan sensual.

"Kau tadi bilang sedang tidak ada mood hehehe… tapi sepertinya dibawah sini punya opini sendiri, hm?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian menekan tangannya di boxer Sasuke, merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang mengeras di balik boxer tersebut berdenyut pelan.

"Ahh…," Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya, "Do—Dobe… hentikan," ucapnya sambil mendesis pelan.

"Maksudmu _'lanjutkan'_ 'kan Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah sampai bagian belakang telinganya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkekeh pelan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kemudian dengan cepat dia menarik celana Sasuke sedikit ke bawah, cukup untuk membuat kejantanan Sasuke keluar dari boxer-nya. Berdiri tegang dan berkedut pelan.

"Sudah sebulan aku tak melihatnya," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang amat nakal, "halo," sapanya pada kejantanan Sasuke seperti tengah menyapa seseorang. Kemudian tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, lidahnya mulai menjilati kejantanan Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"Mhh… ahh… Do—Dobe!" Sasuke protes walaupun sebenarnya dia tak ingin Naruto berhenti.

Naruto kini tak menjawab, lidahnya sibuk menjilati kepala kejantanan Sasuke yang kini telah basah dan licin. Kedua tangannya bermain-main di tonjolan dada Sasuke, menstimulus pemuda bersurai raven itu agar mengerang lebih keras. Naruto menyeringai melihat reaksi Sasuke yang membuatnya berhenti melakukan _foreplay_ pada Sasuke kemudian mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu hingga tubuhnya tak tertutup oleh sehelai benangpun. Kejantanan Naruto yang berdiri tegak menantang di hadapan Sasuke yang meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

"Sudah ada mood melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto yang menyeringai sambil menggoyangkan botol lube di tangan kanannya. Namun Naruto tak menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya karena sekarang dia kembali mengerjai kejantanan Sasuke yang kini telah berada dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh… Dobe… ahhh…mmm…," Sasuke mendesah, mendesis pelan ketika Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, memberikan _blow job_ pada Sasuke yang kini seperti tengah berada di dunia lain. "Do—Dobe, aku mau keluar," ucap Sasuke dengan terbata dan sedikit bergetar. Lalu...

Naruto menghentikan _blow job_-nya tepat sesaat sebelum Sasuke mencapai klimaks.

"DOBE!" Sasuke protes, matanya melotot melihat Naruto yang hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sasuke yang benar-benar tak terduga. Wajah Sasuke kini terlihat sangat merana, menuntut Naruto agar menyelesaikan sesuatu yang telah dimulainya hingga membuat Sasuke benar-benar _turn on_ sekarang.

"Katanya kau sedang tidak ada mood?" Tanya Naruto yang perlahan melumuri jemarinya dengan lube, "berubah pikiran?" Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menjepitkan kedua kaki di samping perut Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi tempat kedua tangannya diborgol. Biner biru elektrik Naruto menatap ke dalam onyx gelap milik Sasuke yang biasanya memancarkan aura cool, kini terlihat seperti tengah merengek pada Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menjilati bawah bibirnya, ekspresi puas terpeta di wajahnya.

"Do—Dobe…"

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang mulai menyelipkan jemarinya sendiri ke lubangnya, "Tunggu sampai aku mhh… selesai… ahhh… mempersiapkan diri nghh…," Naruto berkata sambil melenguh ketika dua jarinya kini bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya yang telah ramai dengan lube. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tengah _fingering_ dirinya sendiri hampir _nosebleed_. Sasuke menahan dirinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahanya dengan keras ketika wajah Naruto menggambarkan ekspresi yang amat menggoda, saliva mulai mengalir dari bibrinya yang terlihat memerah, desahan-desahan pelan yang mengudara di ruangan ini, aura panas yang membuat suasana makin tak terkendali hingga Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"Naruto… _let me in_," bisiknya dengan nada nelangsa.

"_With pleasure_," bisik Naruto sambil menjilati leher Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum dirinya memegang kejantanan Sasuke dan perlahan-lahan menuntunnya memasuki lubangnya yang telah dilumuri banyak lube.

"Aaahh...," kedua kaki Naruto seakan lumpuh ketika ujung kejantanan Sasuke perlahan memasuki lubang Naruto yang hangat. Naruto menekan terus kejantanan Sasuke hingga beberapa saat kemudian kejantanan Sasuke telah tertanam penuh di lubangnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya yang menderu. Dadanya menempel di dada Sasuke, keduanya merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang bergemuruh di rongga dada.

"Mhh… perutku penuh," ucap Naruto yang kemudian menekan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke sambil mendesah penuh damba. Lidah Sasuke mulai menginfiltrasi rongga mulut Naruto yang kini tengah berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi Sasuke yang bergerak dengan cepat. Ugh… Naruto mengumpat dalam hati karena dia selalu kalah ketika berciuman dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu. Pagutan itu lepas ketika Naruto hampir kehabisan napasnya, dia menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke yang kini memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangannya yang benar-benar bikin Naruto dongkol. Namun ketika Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali, Naruto mulai mendesah. Kejantanan Sasuke terasa amat jauh di dalam tubuhnya, bergerak dengan pelan di titik yang selalu membuat Naruto melenguh keras.

"Ah… ya di sana, Sasuke," bisik Naruto yang kini menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, memompa kejantanan Sasuke dengan gerakkannya yang perlaha-lahan bertambah kecepatannya. "Mmmm… ahh…," dia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya walaupun kedua kakinya kini hampir tak dapat menjejak lantai dengan sempurna karena setiap kali kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh _sweet spot_ Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu hampir tumbang karena gelombang kejut yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar tiada henti.

Sebelah tangannya meraih kunci borgol karena Naruto yakin dirinya tak bisa terus seperti ini, dia hampir kehabisan tenaga untuk mempertahankan posisinya di atas Sasuke. Kemudian dengan cepat dia melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke yang terborgol dan saat itulah tubuhnya didorong hingga punggungnya menyentuh lantai.

Sasuke kini berada di atasnya, menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinganya. Naruto perlahan mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang leher Sasuke, menarik kepala pemuda itu kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mulai bergerak, memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di lubang Naruto hingga menimbulkan suara becek karena lube.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Ah… iya di sana… mhh… lebih keras… ahh…," Naruto meracau ketika kejantanan Sasuke berkali-kali menusuk _sweet spotnya_ hingga menstimulus tubuh Naruto hingga bergetar. Kedua tangan Naruto mencakar punggung Sasuke, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tetap sadar ketika gelombang rasa nikmat menghajarnya tanpa henti.

"Sa—Sasuke… aku… ah…MHHH….AAAAAAHHH!" Naruto melenguh panjang ketika mencapai klimaksnya, kejantanannya berkedut kencang ketika menyemburkan cairan putih lengket yang kini mengotori bagian dada dan sebagian wajah Naruto. Kejadian itu membuat lubang Naruto menjepit kejantanan Sasuke dengan erat hingga memaksa Sasuke untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Lenguhan panjangnya menggema di dalam ruangan ketika benih Sasuke memenuhi lubang Naruto hingga beberapa tetes mengalir ke luar mengotori lantai.

"Ah… ah… tarik keluar Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang tengah mengatur napasnya, "sudah selesai," lanjutnya lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

"Belum," bisik Sasuke yang kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda bersurai pirang itu memposisikan dirinya seperti tengah merangkak, "aku masih… belum," ucap Sasuke yang kembali memasukkan kejantannya ke dalam lubang Naruto yang licin oleh benih yang barusan dia keluarkan.

"Sa—Sasuke! Aku baru keluar… aku tak bisa… mhh… ah…," Naruto melenguh, ketika kejantanan Sasuke mulai keluar masuk lubangnya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya ditarik kebelakang oleh Sasuke hingga Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan wajahnya sebagai tumpuannya di lantai. Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Naruto, saliva berceceran di lantai, dan Naruto mulai merengek.

"Salahmu sendiri, kau membuatku jadi seperti ini, Dobe," ucap Sasuke yang tanpa henti menghujamkan kejantannya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Sebelah tangannya meraih kejantanan Naruto kemudian mulai mengocoknya pelan, lalu tak lama kemudian kejantanan Naruto kembali menegang.

"Ah… ternyata beberapa detik setelah klimaks pun kau masih bisa tegak," ucap Sasuke dengan nada mencela yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan sengit.

"Mh…," Naruto melenguh ketika miliknya berkedut pelan di tangan Sasuke, kejantanan Sasuke bergerak makin cepat dengan suara becek yang makin ketara. Benih Sasuke pada saat klimaks pertama mengalir dari lubang Naruto hingga berceceran di lantai.

"Haa… ahh… Dobe… Dobe," Sasuke meracau sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, "Aku hampir… ah…"

"Teme… mhhh…. Ahhhh… bersama-sama?" Tanyanya disela lenguhannya.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto merasakan kejantannya berkedut di ujungnya. Kemudian gelombang rasa nikmat menghajar tubuh kedua orang tersebut ketika keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Benih Naruto mengotori lantai sedangkan Sasuke kembali mengisi lubang Naruto dengan benihnya. Naruto tumbang, tubuhnya kini berada di lantai kemudian Sasuke menindihnya dari atas. Keduanya bernapas dengan memburu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian keduanya tertidur begitu saja di lantai.

.

.

.

"Salahmu sendiri Dobe."

"Kau juga salah, Teme!"

"Kau yang mulai," ucap Sasuke sambil memasang kompres penurun panas ke kening Naruto yang kini tengah masuk angin karena tidur di lantai dan ditindih Sasuke selama hampir 4 jam. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan ingus yang sesekali keluar dari hidungnya dan matanya yang memerah hampir menangis.

"Ugh… kepalaku pusing," Naruto mengurut kepalanya, di sudut matanya mulai mengalir air mata karena dia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut keras di kepalanya. Sasuke mendengus pelan kemudian mengelus rambut Naruto dengan perlahan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di kening pemuda Uzumaki.

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, istirahat dan lekas sembuh," ucap Sasuke yang perlahan menyelinap ke selimut Naruto lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh pacarnya, "lekas sembuh dan kita bisa melakukan _itu _lagi," lanjutnya dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"_E—Ero Teme!"_

_._

_._

_._

END

.

.

.

0o0)7 Halloooo...

*Mendadak gak tau mau nulis apa*

Ditunggu riviewnya deh ekekekeke XD


End file.
